Ouvrir les yeux
by Mlle Pepita
Summary: Draco prend l'apparence d'Harry, et sa place, au sein de l'ordre du Phénix. Cette nouvelle vie lui fera prendre conscience de la médiocrité de son existance jusqu'à présent. Là bas, il sera aimé, d'un amour véritable, et l'on prend goût à ces choses là...


L'action se déroule pendant les vacances, juste avant la septième année à Poudlard. Le ministère n'a pas encore été prit par les mangemorts, etc. Il y aura sans doutes des petites erreurs dans la fic, mais c'est juste une fanfiction pour m'amuser, rien de plus. Bonne lecture !

**Ouvrir les yeux**

_pov Draco : Harry prisonnier des forces des ténèbres, l'on m'a confié, à moi, Draco Malfoy, fraîchement promu au rang de mangemort, la périlleuse mission de prendre son apparence, sa place au sein de l'ordre du Phénix, pour ainsi pouvoir démanteler les plans des opposants à la montée du seigneur des ténèbres. Pour pénétrer dans leur Q.G., c'est très simple : il suffit que ce soit eux, pauvres petits dégénérés de marginaux prétentieux, qui m'y amènent. Trouvant leur grand, leur fantastique Harry Potter en mauvaise posture face à un groupe de mangemorts acharnés, ils n'hésiteront pas à lui porter secours, en omettant toute précaution de vérification d'identité... Ce ne sera certes pas une mission facile. Des mauvaises langues me prétendent plus couard que cet imbécile dont je m'apprête à volé la place. Mais je réussirais; j'aime les défis, celui ci en est un de taille._

**_Chapitre I : Premiers jours._**

Hermione monta à l'étage visiter Draco, sous l'apparence d'Harry, qu'elle prenait d'ailleurs pour ce dernier. Aucun faux pas n'était encore à déplorer de la part du Mangemort. Excellent dans les forces de l'esprit, Draco avait su visiter celui de son ennemi et, ainsi, y prendre les informations nécessaires à son subterfuge.

"Harry, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop ? Fit la Gryffondor en pénétrant dans la chambre où Draco se trouvait alité. La rentrée n'est que dans un mois, mais je te rappelle qu'on ne va pas chômer, entre temps ! Je crois que les membres de l'ordre prévoient de visiter le ministère de la magie, des choses pas très nettes semblent s'y passer.

- Quelles genres de choses ?" Demanda machinalement Draco. Il avait appris à ne pas trop ouvrir la bouche, de peur de dire une chose qui le trahirait.

" Le genre : mangemorts en relations douteuses avec les autorités. Dis donc, Harry, tu as reçu un coup sur la tête ?"

Le sourire d'Hermione à son embryon de blague exaspéra Draco, sans qu'il eût droit de laisser paraître son agacement, ce qui rendait la situation plus pénible encore. Draco rêvait de la superbe remarque qu'il aurait pu faire au sujet des dents de la jeune fille, si il n'avait pas été obligé d'endosser le rôle d'un mielleux personnage, mièvres et hypocrite.

'Sympa, tes incisives !'

'Alors, le cheval, on revient des pâtures ?'

Draco sourit à l'idée de ces charmantes remarques désobligeantes qu'il aurait rêvé sortir au moment opportun, sourire qui n'échappa pas à la vue de la sorcière.

"A quoi tu penses ?

- Ca ne te dérange pas, que les adultes prévoient toujours des trucs sans vous... Enfin, sans nous ? Fit Draco, pour changer de sujet.

- On est peut-être juste encore un peu jeunes, opina Hermione. D'ailleurs, tu n'as 17 ans que dans un mois", fit-elle remarquer.

Draco n'était pas habitué à cette nouvelle date de naissance. Lui était, en réalité, déjà majeur, contrairement à l'enflure dont il avait adopté les traits. Mais le fait de voir Hermione accepter l'évidence de leur manque d'action (à elle, et à tout son petit groupe de demeurés, par la même occasion) le réjouissant au plus haut point. En vérité, il se délectait du spectacle de leur pathétique passivité, même si cela n'arrangeait pas ses plans. En effet, il avait initialement prévu de se rendre au plus vite au combat, pour pouvoir les empêcher de nuire aux mangemorts auxquels ils allaient, éventuellement, faire face.

"Je trouve ça quand même un peu frustrant.

- Toi et Ron, vous êtes bien les mêmes ! -Draco sursauta à l'idée qu'il puisse être dit une chose pareille de lui- Lui aussi en a marre de ne rien faire, et il s'ennuie. Je crois qu'il est un peu fâché que tu ne sortes pas de ta chambre, d'ailleurs. Tu n'es pas un grand blessé, quand même, ajouta-t-elle, d'un air de reproche. On croirait voir cette tache de Malfoy !"

Elle rit. D'un sourire qui semblait moins désagréable à Draco, maintenant habitué. Cependant lui ne souriait pas du tout, et se força à marmonner un "Tu as bien raison", à contrecœur.

"Descends déjeuner", ajouta la sorcière, se levant du lit. Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Draco plongé dans ses pensées. Oui, il allait bien être obligé de leur faire face un jour : il était tout à fait inutile de rester bêtement là, et, qui plus est, il commençait légèrement à s'ennuyer, tout seul.

Draco descendit à contre cœur dans la cuisine, prendre le déjeuner avec une famille de belettes infâmes. Splendide programme. A peine aperçut-il la mine blafarde et détestable de son ennemi Ron Weasley qu'une envie irrépressible le prit de remonter se coucher. Et d'y rester. Pour toujours. Dans la pièce flottait comme une odeur désagréable de friture mêlée à celle d'un repas fraîchement sorti sur la table. La lumière qui filtrait au travers des rideaux de couleur chaude rappelait à Draco celle qui émanait du couloir des Gryffondor. Rien dans cette maison ne pouvait lui rappeler son environnement, froid comme la pierre, et sublimement ordonné par le silence et l'orgueil.

Le jeune mangemort prit place à côté de Ron Weasley, déjà attablé à ce qui semblait être sa place habituelle. Molly, sa mère, lui servait une platée du repoussant potage, tout en gratifiant ce qu'elle croyait être Harry d'un regard bienveillant. Ils n'étaient que tous les trois dans la pièce. Hermione était sans doute occupée à quelque occupation avant de se mettre à table, les frères de Ron ne devaient pas être à la maison. Quand aux adultes membres de l'ordre...

"Où sont les autres ? Demanda innocemment Draco, alors que Molly lui servait une conséquente part de nourriture.

- Quelques sombres affaires, sans doutes, fit la mère de Ron. Ce ne sont pas les sorties qui manquent, en ce moment. Tu sais, Harry, on sait de source sûr que les partisans de Voldemort prévoient de nous attaquer, enfin, je ne peux rien dire de précis, mais..."

Le visage de la mère de famille sembla se crisper, puis, se reprenant, elle esquissa son plus joli sourir avant de simplement déclarer :

"Mange, mon chéri, ça va refroidir !"

Draco se renfrogna. Comment pourrait-il ramener la moindre information si les membres de l'ordre ne pouvaient même pas faire confiance au survivant ? Il se tourna vers Ron, prêt à lui soumettre une question, mais s'arrêta aussitôt. Devant lui, la mine boudeuse de la belette, du bon roi Ouistiti, Weasmoche, le détestable, j'abject et méprisable Ron Weasley. C'en fut trop, Draco ne put prononcer un mot. Et, à son grand dam, ce fut Ron qui s'en chargea.

"Tu es tellement malade que tu ne peux pas m'adresser la parole, c'est ça ?"

L'idée de provoquer la brouille la plus incroyable qui ne soit jamais arrivée entre Harry et son meilleur ami tenta beaucoup Draco. Cependant, il devait ressembler à Harry. Et agir en conséquence.

"Si, fit-il en affichant un sourire crispé. Tu es mon ami !

-Ca n'a jamais sonné aussi faux", fit remarquer le roux, tout en faisant la moue.

'Comment veux-tu que je le dise avec sincérité, si tu restes fermé comme une huitre ?' Songea Draco, en lui même. Il lui apparut alors comme une évidence, une révélation, qu'il devait, pour bien jouer le rôle, et se comporter comme le survivant, changer radicalement d'attitude. Il devait tenter de connaître son voisin de tablée, pour mieux se mettre dans la peau du personnage. Mais comment faire ? Comment parler avec cette chose qu'il méprisait plus que tout au monde ? Comment s'abaisser à côtoyer... Cela ?

"Ne fais pas attention, fit une voix venant de derrière, il est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui !"

Harry/Draco se retourna vivement, ne connaissant pas la voix. Il s'agissait en fait de Ginny Weasley, la sœur cadette de Ron. Un problème surgit alors : comment devait-il se comporter avec elle ? Draco tenta de se rappeler les relations qu'entretenait Harry avec la jeune rousse, à Poudlard, mais il ne parvint pas à se souvenir de son attitude. Solution de simplicité oblige, il décidé de ne pas trop faire attention à elle.

"J'avais remarqué", se contenta-t-il de murmurer, avant de replonger le nez dans son assiette, tandis que la jeune fille prenait place à la table.

'Dommage, songea le mangemort; si elle n'avait pas eu ces hideuses taches sur le visage et cette vague ressemblance avec l'abject Ron, elle aurait pu être assez jolie...'

En vérité, Draco Malfoy venait de découvrir qu'un séjour dans cette maison ne serait pas de repos et que, par dessus tout, il lui serait bien difficile de jouer un rôle auquel il n'était pas du tout préparé... psychologiquement.


End file.
